Déjà vu
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: — Q-quieres decir, ¿que te apetece dormir conmigo… en la misma cama? — murmuró casi sin aliento al ver lo cerca que tenía a Kageyama. — Escúchame Hinata… — susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja, rozándolo con sus labios — Dormir sería lo último que haríamos si te acuestas en mi cama.


**¡Konbanwa minna-san! Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada de estas preciosas criaturas pero como el cumpleaños de mi querido Hinata se acerca, mi vena fujoshi se ha descontrolado por completo y así ha surgido esta historia xDD**

 **Pues eso, que espero que os guste este one-shot y os haga fangirlear a topeee :D Yo me he divertido muchísimo mientras lo escribía. A ver qué os parece a vosotros ^^ En fin, no me entretengo más :P  
**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**_

* * *

 ** _-Déjà vu-_**

 _¡Un pequeño vaso de sake no hace daño a nadie!_

Eso fue lo que pensaron los cuervos de Karasuno durante aquella tarde lluviosa en la que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Era viernes, habían estado toda la semana de entrenamientos intensivos y necesitaban desconectar un poco. Y a Tanaka se le había ocurrido la _brillante_ idea de robarle una botella de sake a su padre y llevarla al gimnasio para disfrutarla entre todos una vez que concluyese el día.

Pero había un problema y era que ninguno había contado con que Kageyama sería de esas personas con tolerancia _cero_ que se emborrachan a la más mínima, así que ahora… los chicos se encontraban ante un gran dilema.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué vamos a hacer, Tanaka-senpai! — gritó Hinata horrorizado, al ver que Kageyama se caía al suelo una vez más.

Asahi y Nishinoya no tuvieron más remedio que ayudar al chico a levantarse, a lo que Tobio respondió de mala gana como solía hacer, farfullando improperios por lo bajo.

Tanaka ignoró a Hinata por completo… y es que realmente parecía que ningún cuervo de Karasuno estaba atento a lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer Kageyama, pues algunos iban un poco más contentos de la cuenta. Tanaka había aprovechado la ocasión para invitar a unas alumnas de primero a la fiesta y las estaba esperando ansioso- _obviamente ellas no se habían presentado en el gimnasio y seguramente no lo harían_ ; Sugawara, en cambio, que era uno de los más _responsables_ , había faltado ese día porque estaba enfermo y Daichi se había marchado un poco antes porque había decidido ir a su casa a visitarle. Por otra parte, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi iban a su bola, y Nishinoya y Asahi habían bebido más que el resto, así que aunque no hubiesen llegado al estado de Kageyama, no atendían a razones y lo único que querían en ese momento era reír y disfrutar.

Por lo tanto, Hinata se encontraba sólo ante el peligro. Él también había bebido un poco y se sentía mareado pero aún era consciente de lo que hacía y sabía que dejar a Kageyama tal y como estaba no iba a ser buena idea. ¡¿Qué pensarían los profesores si lo veían paseándose en ese estado por la escuela?! Tenía que hacer algo y como veía que sus senpais preferían fastidiar a Tanaka-san arrojándole todos los balones de vóley que había en el gimnasio antes que prestar atención a su compañero de equipo, decidió encargarse él mismo.

— ¡Kageyama! ¡Deja de moverte! — exclamó sujetándolo para que no volviera a perder el equilibrio.

Kageyama frunció el ceño nada más sentir el roce de los dedos de Hinata acariciándole los brazos y lo apartó de un manotazo.

Ver a _Hinata_. Escuchar a _Hinata_. Notar el tacto de _Hinata_ sobre su piel.

Todo aquello era lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como ese. Y es que Tobio, durante los últimos días, había estado muy preocupado.

Preocupado porque por algún inexplicable motivo, había tenido sueños extraños con Hinata.

 _Sueños… eróticos._

Joder, joder, joder.

No sabía por qué, pero pensaba que un maldito vaso de sake haría que se olvidase de ello. Aún sabiendo lo mal que le sentaba el alcohol, había decidido beber con la esperanza de que todas aquellas dudas y sentimientos que lo atormentaban se disipasen de una vez.

Pero lo único que había conseguido el sake era empeorar la situación, porque ahora que Hinata se había aproximado a él, había empezado a sentirse más confuso si es que eso era posible.

— No me toques, Hinata —. espetó sonrojado, retrocediendo un paso, a lo que Hinata respondió agarrándolo con firmeza.

— ¡Kageyama! ¡Voy a llevarte a tu casa ahora mismo!

Kageyama chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas para responderle de lo mareado que estaba. Eso sí, no le apetecía que Hinata lo acompañase a su casa porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle. Era tarde, había empezado a oscurecer y… sabía que sus padres habían salido y no volverían hasta dentro de tres días. Sin embargo, por algún motivo fue incapaz de negarse.

— Está bien, pero hazlo rápido—. balbuceó notando como el pulso le bombeaba—¡Vámonos de una maldita vez!

Hinata suspiró y después de explicar al resto de sus compañeros que él se encargaría de llevar a Kageyama a su casa, se marchó con él. No tuvo más remedio que dejar la bici en la escuela y caminar. Sabía donde vivía Kageyama porque las últimas semanas habían decidido empezar a ir juntos a la escuela, o mejor dicho, a competir por ver quién llegaba antes. Eso sí, jamás había entrado en su casa. Aquel era un territorio que desconocía hasta el momento.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos abrió la boca y cuando por fin se detuvieron frente al hogar de Kageyama, el moreno suspiró aliviado.

— Hmm… ya me has acompañado. Ahora lárgate, Hinata —. escupió nervioso.

Shōyō cogió aire y volvió a soltarlo. Estuvo a punto de marcharse pero al percatarse de que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¡¿Dónde están?!

Kageyama se quedó en silencio, intentando sacar las llaves torpemente de su bolsillo.

— De viaje — respondió de forma seca.

Hinata lo observó detenidamente. No podía dejarle solo después de todo. Se podía caer por las escaleras o algo mucho peor.

— Voy a entrar entonces.

Kageyama se alarmó de inmediato. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Todo menos eso. ¡¿Es que acaso Hinata no se daba cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo?! ¿No era consciente de que si entraba, no volvería a salir?

¡Claro que no, porque era un imbécil y un idiota!

— Ni hablar —. espetó alzando la mano con torpeza, prohibiéndole la entrada, pero Hinata lo ignoró, le arrebató las llaves de la mano como si nada y comenzó a buscar la que en teoría tenía que abrir la puerta principal.

— ¿Por qué no te largas? — suspiró Kageyama intentando meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sin dejar de tambalearse hacia los lados.

Hinata frunció el ceño y cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta y entraron en la casa, volvió a sujetarlo.

— Porque, Kageyama, estás demasiado mareado. ¡Podrías caerte y hacerte daño! ¡Podría ocurrirte algo malo!

— Al que le va a ocurrir algo malo es a ti si no te marchas, Hinata —. repuso enderezándose pero inmediatamente se tropezó con sus propios pies.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

— Que estoy bien, imbécil. ¿A dónde narices me estás llevando? — dijo evadiendo la pregunta e intentando visualizar algo en aquella maldita penumbra. Hinata comenzó a subir las escaleras sin soltarle.

— ¿Dónde está la ducha?

— En el cuarto de baño, idiota.

Hinata bufó, cansado.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Dónde está el cuarto de baño!

Kageyama enarcó una ceja. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— ¡Necesitas agua fría, Kageyama! Eso hará que vuelvas un poco en ti.

Kageyama se detuvo, provocando que el pelirrojo no tuviera más remedio que arrastrarlo. _Ni hablar, ni hablar._

— Hinata, no pienso dejar que me metas en la ducha —. dijo molesto pero Hinata lo desobedeció y cuando por fin dio con el cuarto de baño, lo empujó bruscamente, lo metió dentro de la ducha y abrió el grifo.

Kageyama se sentía tan mareado que se dejó caer hacia atrás, pegando la espalda a las baldosas de la pared. Después empezó a notar cómo resbalaban las gotas de agua sobre su pelo, su rostro, su ropa, empapándolo por completo. Y no sólo a él. Hinata también se había metido bajo el agua para sujetarlo y que no se cayese.

— Idiota, te estás mojando. Vas a resfriarte.

Hinata apretó los dientes pero continuó bajo la ducha, sujetándolo fuertemente.

— Hay toallas, K-Kageyama —. murmuró comenzando a tiritar — Yo también necesito despejarme un poco. También estoy mareado.

Kageyama, algo reacio, lo observó en silencio, tomándose su tiempo. Observó las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel. Observó su camiseta empapada, que se había adherido a su torso, marcando sus abdominales. Y sobre todo, observó sus ojos marrones, sus pequeños y humedecidos labios, y sus pezones que ahora estaban duros por el frío.

 _Mierda._

Tenía que poner fin a aquello, si no, Hinata correría peligro. Notaba un continuo pinchazo en la entrepierna que no cesaba y cuanto más se aferraba Hinata a él y más se restregaba contra su cuerpo mojado, más débil se sentía. No sería capaz de controlarse si Hinata seguía allí.

Bajo la ducha.

 _Con él._

— Márchate, Hinata. Ahora —. lo advirtió de repente, con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡K-Kageyama! ¡No pienso dejarte así!

— Márchate.

— ¿Por qué?

— Márchate y aléjate de mí.

— ¡Pero por qué! ¡No quiero!

— Si supieras lo que me apetece hacerte, querrías irte.

Hinata aflojó su agarre y lo miró a los ojos. El agua continuaba cayendo. Kageyama seguía apoyado contra las frías baldosas de la ducha y tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Hinata vaciló por unos momentos pero finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

— Qué te apetece hacerme, K-Kageyama — preguntó en un hilo de voz, con cierto miedo a lo que su compañero pudiese responder — Golpearme porque no me soportas. ¡¿Es eso no?!

Kageyama exhaló y lo sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca al ver que se alejaba.

— Oe, Hinata. _Te odio._ A veces no te aguanto y lo sabes. Pero no es eso lo que me apetece hacerte ahora mismo.

La confusión de Hinata crecía por momentos. Estaba empapado y comenzaba a tener mucho frío pero la mano de Kageyama era cálida e hizo que se olvidase por completo.

— ¿Entonces?

Kageyama se relamió los labios.

— Tu boca.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Que me apetece probar tu boca, idiota.

Hinata lo miró indeciso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Kageyama se llevó la mano al rostro, hastiado.

— Quiero… _besarte._ ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Hinata se quedó mudo hasta que finalmente, despegó los labios.

— Estás borracho, K-Kageyama.

— ¿Y qué? No tiene nada que ver, Hinata —. y era cierto. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué narices le estaba diciendo la verdad. Se suponía que se lo iba a callar para siempre. Que se olvidaría de sus sueños y de él.

— Deja de d-decir tonterías —. murmuró Hinata, avergonzado y extrañado al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué le estaba soltando Kageyama todo aquello de buenas a primeras? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Ya no sabía qué pensar!

Kageyama insistió.

— Quiero tocarte —. susurró de nuevo, con voz exigente y ronca.

Hinata tembló ante aquella revelación pero aún así no se amedrentó y le siguió el juego.

— ¿Dónde quieres tocarme?

Kageyama suspiró, alzó la mano muy despacio y comenzó a deslizarla por su cuerpo.

— Aquí —. susurró arrastrando sutilmente las yemas de sus dedos por la zona de su cuello, para más tarde bajar hasta su torso y acariciarlo lentamente — Aquí —. Poco a poco resbaló la mano un poco más y se detuvo en sus pantalones — _Por todas partes._ Hasta cansarme.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de dónde pretendía meter la mano.

— ¿Y qué más, K-Kageyama? — preguntó jadeando y luego, asustado, pensó _''¿Por qué?''_ ¿Por qué no se podía mover? Estaba totalmente paralizado y no podía hacer nada. No podía huir.

No podía dejar de preguntar. Porque quería saberlo todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Quizá era por el alcohol. Quizá era porque Kageyama lo estaba seduciendo y provocando. O quizá era porque él… sentía. Sentía tanto como Kageyama, o incluso más.

Cabeceó confuso, nervioso, hecho un barullo de sentimientos y pensamientos.

— Quiero acostarme contigo, Hinata —. confesó Kageyama abruptamente, haciendo que el chico volviese en sí de golpe.

Shōyō, desorientado y avergonzado, dio un paso hacia atrás pero Tobio aprovechó el momento para agarrarlo por la cintura con decisión y aproximarlo a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

A Hinata empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza.

— Q-quieres decir, ¿que te apetece dormir conmigo… en la misma cama? — murmuró casi sin aliento al ver lo cerca que tenía a Kageyama.

— Escúchame Hinata… — susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja, rozándolo con sus labios — Dormir sería lo último que haríamos si te acuestas en mi cama.

— Yo… — Hinata estaba hecho un lío. Ya ni siquiera sentía la frialdad del agua cayendo por su cuerpo, golpeándole… porque que Kageyama le hubiese soltado todas aquellas palabras de esa forma tan provocadora había hecho que la excitación se apoderase de él y se perdiese en el momento — No… no lo sé… No sé si está bien, Kageyama…que nosotros…

— No lo está —. admitió apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos — Pero nadie va a saberlo nunca. Sólo tú y yo.

A Hinata le temblaron los labios ligeramente.

— ¿Y si mañana… te _olvidas_?

Kageyama, sonrojado, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

— Porque has bebido demasiado, Kageyama y yo…

— Es imposible que me olvide de esto… — Kageyama no pudo contenerse más. Repentinamente lo silenció apoderándose de sus labios.

Hinata, impactado y algo reticente en un principio, se calmó nada más notar la suavidad de la boca de Kageyama sobre la suya, moviéndose despacio, humedeciendo la suya, apretando sus labios con los suyos para que la abriese.

Kageyama saboreó su boca, su lengua. Todo de él. Toqueteó su cuerpo con sus dedos calientes y jadeó bajando los párpados poco a poco.

 _Por fin, joder. Por fin lo tenía._

Por fin.

Con una mano y los ojos absolutamente cerrados, palpó la pared hasta que dio con el grifó, lo cerró y a ciegas, fue arrastrando a Hinata sin dejar de besarle por el pasillo, procurando no trastabillar con sus propios pies, hasta que lo tuvo en su habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Se sentía más despejado, más consciente, pero también se sentía más excitado y aquello era un problema.

De buenas a primeras, tuvo un sentimiento extraño y se sorprendió. Era como si aquello ya hubiese ocurrido, como un _déjà vu_. Tenía la sensación de haber vivido cada segundo. Cada momento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde que Hinata había resbalado y caído sobre su cama hasta el instante en que él había decidido quitarse la camiseta mojada y tumbarse sobre su cuerpo empapado. Las palabras que susurraba de vez en cuando Hinata. Su tremenda erección. _Todo._  
 _  
Le resultaba tan familiar…_

Hinata lo apartó un momento y se incorporó con la intención de quitarse la camiseta. Kageyama, mientras tanto, se quedó de rodillas, mirándolo en silencio pero cuando se percató de lo que pretendía, lo detuvo y lo sujetó de la muñeca, impidiendo que continuase.

— Déjame. Quiero hacerlo yo —. musitó agarrando la prenda, deshaciéndose de ella lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo... pero Hinata, nada más ver que su camiseta caía al suelo y saber que lo siguiente serían sus pantalones, vaciló.

— K-Kageyama —. murmuró cuando notó que su amigo intentaba desnudarle pero él hundió las caderas con fuerza sobre la cama y lo agarró de la mano — Es mejor que sólo sean besos. Yo no…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque… me d-da vergüenza! ¡Yo no sabría…cómo continuar!

— No importa, Hinata. Dentro de un rato querrás. Estoy seguro.

Hinata lo miró avergonzado, con cierto atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada.

— Tú sabes mucho sobre esto y yo… no sé nada.

Kageyama, ante aquella confesión, abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltado. ¿Cómo? Ahora que lo pensaba… era cierto. ¿Pero por qué él era un experto si nunca había tenido una relación con nadie? Nunca. Lo más lejos que había llegado era con su propia mano. _Siempre pensando en Hinata._

Pero no entendía por qué sabía exactamente todo lo que había que hacer. Surgía sólo, tan natural… como si tuviera un don innato. No obstante, dejó de pensar en ello y volvió a aprisionar sus labios y a acariciarle. Escuchaba los gemidos de Hinata bajo su cuerpo, frotándose inconscientemente contra su erección.

Hinata sólo quería besos. Sólo caricias. Nada que fuese más allá de unos simples roces. Pero él no podía soportarlo más. Quería sentir su polla, así que muy despacio y asegurándose de que Hinata no se negase cuando llegase el momento, fue acariciando sus abdominales y fue besando y mordisqueando suavemente su cuello.

Hinata lo agarró nada más notar que empezaba a deslizar la mano por el interior de sus pantalones.

— N-no… por favor, K-Kageyama —. suplicó.

— Sólo un poco, Hinata —. susurró contra su cuello, esperando que sus caricias surtiesen efecto y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hinata, tembloroso y ruborizado, finalmente se rindió.

Kageyama esbozó media sonrisa al sentir que no oponía resistencia y hundió aún más la mano en su ropa interior, deseando tocar lo que tanto había ansiado.

Tocar su polla, sostenerla, deslizar lentamente su mano sobre ella, _se moría sólo de pensarlo._

Pero su excitación se cortó bruscamente, porque al notar el fuerte y duro golpe de su cabeza golpeándose contra el suelo, se despertó de inmediato.

 _Sí_ , se despertó.

 _Literalmente._

Aturdido y con los ojos medios cerrados, se llevó la mano a la nuca, notando un dolor punzante. Forzosamente se incorporó y se percató de que llevaba el pijama puesto y se había caído de la cama. Era de día. El sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas y quemaba tanto que la piel le picaba.

Suspiró. Frunció el ceño. Miró la erección en sus pantalones. Volvió a suspirar. Y finalmente, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, hastiado, con las sábanas hechas un lío entre sus piernas.

 _Siete días._

Una puta semana teniendo aquel recurrente sueño con Hinata. Por eso le resultaba tan familiar todo lo que había ocurrido. Por eso era un experto en magrear y besar cuando en realidad no tenía ni puñetera idea.

Porque había sido un maldito sueño.

 _''Una pesadilla''_ — furioso, se puso en pie, dispuesto a vestirse si no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. No comprendía por qué no dejaba de tener ese tipo de sueños con Hinata. Y desde luego levantarse todas las mañanas con una erección por culpa de ese imbécil o tener que verle la cara durante toda la semana le molestaba aún más.

Al empezar a quitarse el pijama, volvió a recordar partes del sueño y suspiró en un vano intento por calmar lo alterado que se sentía.

 _Sake_.

No pensaba beber esa porquería aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Inspiró profundamente. Tenía que calmarse. Hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sólo había sido un sueño. Esas escenas sólo estaban en su mente. Nadie sabría nunca lo que había en su subconsciente.

De pronto, dio un respingo al escuchar que su móvil empezaba a vibrar y se asustó.

 _Un mensaje nuevo._

Mierda.

Quizá era Hinata. Últimamente iba con él a la escuela y sabía que llegaba tarde. Joder, no quería verle ese día. Nervioso, desbloqueó el móvil y para su sorpresa vio que era un mensaje de Tanaka-san.

 _''Menos mal''_ — o eso pensó hasta que leyó el contenido del mensaje y todos sus miedos y temores salieron a flote. Se puso pálido y notó un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo.

 _'' ¡Kageyama! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata y he conseguido robarle una botella de sake a Oto-san! ¡¿Qué se le dice a tu senpai?! Muajajaja, No he podido hablar con Kiyoko-san pero he invitado a unas chicas de primero para que vengan al gimnasio esta tarde. ¡Después del entrenamiento daremos una sorpresa a Hinata! ¡Le buscaremos una novia! Ah, me parece que Suga no va a venir porque…''  
_  
Kageyama no leyó ni una palabra más de aquel mensaje. Tragó saliva. Se golpeó la cara con fuerza para ver si continuaba soñando pero no fue así.  
 _  
'' Bueno, todo saldrá bien si no bebo sake''_ — se auto convenció intentando reunir algo de seguridad en sí mismo pero aún así tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y ese malestar empeoró en cuanto cogió la mochila, se dispuso a salir de su habitación y vio una nota que había dejado su madre bajo la puerta en la que explicaba que ni ella ni su padre volverían hasta el lunes y que él se quedaría en casa.

 _Solo._

Kageyama resopló. Ahora podía admitirlo. Estaba jodido.

 _Completamente jodido._


End file.
